


makisig

by bukkunkun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clothing Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Harassment, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Canon, Romance, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, those don't belong next to each other im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: ma·ki·sig - well dressed, gorgeousA deviant hunting case takes Connor and Hank to the Philippines.You might as well have fun, while you're at it.(Or - the fic where Connor gets fucked in a Barong Tagalog. That's it.)





	makisig

**Author's Note:**

> > I’ve been immersing up to my eyeballs in local culture I can’t write shitty Christmas/New Year porn rn I Have To Write Connor Getting Fucked In A Barong Tagalog
>> 
>> — bukkun @ 🅱️uzzer 🅱️eating before 2⭕️19 🌟 (@trickscd) [27 December 2018](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1078232791337316352?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> i don't know what to tell you pals, this is extremely niche but i've stopped caring a while back... i was possessed... i saw this [lovely fanart](https://twitter.com/defensetrain/status/1033756558625103872) and i just. got possessed. the realisation that you have the power to create anything you want is overwhelming. this is too much power for one person to ha
> 
> anyway so this is actually a ~~small~~ part of a whole ass fic that i was building but i wanted it out of the way first because i'm horny... anyway before you ask yes im filipino and yes i've always wanted to write fuckign in the barong tagalog. i didn't get to do it for elibarra so i'm going to do it her And No One Will Stop Me 
> 
> additional comments: i know the thirium pump regulator doesn't glow but connor's regulator got broken during a mission and needed to be replaced by something bootleg while they waited for parts from cyberlife. there aren't that much androids in the philippines but the deviancy problem there had hank and connor called in to check it out... it's very messy and missing a lot of context, but What Can You Do
> 
> anyway i know it's missing a lot of context but i hope you all still enjoy the fic... connor has a pussy but still uses he/him pronouns and calls his vagina a pussy still. take care, friends who experience dysphoria! please tap out if this bothers you and have a wonderful new year!

“I understand the case is right at its apex, but our hands are tied.” The dark-skinned officer they were assigned to work with, Vidente, frowned down at the device on his wrist. It was pretty rudimentary, compared to what Hank had back in the DPD, but the LightGrams did their jobs like androids did, sans the talking back and the sass he got from Connor.

And the moving around, and speaking, and laughing and smiling, but Vidente didn’t need to  know those details.

Hank itched to get back on the case, Connor speeding things exponentially up, and he could see that the police force in the Philippines still badly needed upgrading. They made do with the LightGrams, but more and more deviants were falling to these mad _manananggal_ claims, and he couldn’t watch that keep happening. Hank frowned deeply, and he crossed his arms.

The two of them stood around a corner of the lobby of a fancy hotel in Bonifacio Global City, Hank’s legs stiff and tired from sitting down in a car through almost two hours of traffic. Vidente had apologised about it over and over in the driver’s seat while Hank repeated his speech of ‘hey, kid, it’s okay, fuckin’ really’ while Vidente’s one-eyed partner and Connor spoke together in hushed voices behind them in the backseat.

He’d almost missed Detroit.

Almost. The weather here was pleasantly warm, despite the time of year. The streets were lit up with beautiful lights and star-shaped lanterns, and the non-stop Christmas carol from the same guy singing remixed a million times over was fucking hilarious.

God, Philippine Christmases were the best.

Philippine Christmas traffic, not the best.

“If the politicians want something, they get it.” Vidente sounded resigned, exhausted almost, and Hank had to pity him. A long time ago, he saw himself in the young man’s shoes, bright-eyed and hopeful to change the world, but in a place with paltry resources and corruption everywhere, what was Vidente to do?

“What, they’ve never seen an RK model before?” He grumbled. “Don’t these assholes have their own androids to be fucking up or something?”

Vidente laughed dryly, but didn’t answer any further. Hank’s frown deepened.

“I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I, Lieutenant, but what else can we do?” Vidente sighed, shaking his head as he looked up from his LightGram, and frowned. “Where the hell are they?”

“Apologies, Inspector Vidente, I’m afraid fitting took a little longer than expected.” Connor’s voice shook the both of them out of their thoughts, and Hank and Vidente turned to see Connor striding towards them, Vidente’s partner at his heels, smirking cattily.

“Connor, what the hell are you wearing?” Hank blinked, and the android cocked his head at him.

“A Barong Tagalog, Lieutenant.” He replied, his LED spinning blue as he turned around to let Hank see the whole thing. It was a sheer off-white shirt, long and untucked that went down past Connor’s waist and to the top of his thighs. Through the fabric Hank could see that Connor was wearing an undershirt, a simple thin white v-neck that did little to hide the glow of his temporary thirium pump regulator on the top of his abdomen. Running down from either side of his collar were intricate embroidered designs of roses twined around bamboo frames, all a darker shade of beige that complemented the off-white of the rest.

His pants were still his uniform pants—the ones that came from CyberLife—but they matched well with the top.

“A… Barong Tagalog.” The words rolled off Hank’s tongue clunky and broken, sugar cubes rolling off a teaspoon and into coffee with a menacing little splash. “That, uh, from your partner?”

“But of course.” Vidente’s consulting partner, Jack, gave a bow from where they stood behind Connor, looking extremely pleased with themselves, and Hank felt nervous around them. “Only the finest piña fabric for the lovely Detective Connor Anderson.”

Connor flushed a lovely blue at that, and Hank bristled. Jack seemed to notice, and backed off, laughing kindly. “Thought you’d appreciate the look, Lieutenant. Connor told me he didn’t have his own formal suit to bring along, so I thought I’d go hook him up with something a little closer to home.”

They gestured at Connor grandly, and the android gave Hank a little smile. He could see Connor’s LED spinning a steady blue, and then a momentary flash of gold, before it went back to that placid blue.

He’d scanned him, the cheeky bastard.

Hank rolled his eyes. Two can play at this game, then.

Hank wasn’t in anything fancy, either. He was in his formal blues that surprisingly managed to fit after the time he spent with Connor, and he knew he was attracting stares.

He was, after all, rather popular in his youth. Apparently he was one of those guys who got better with age, but he begged to differ. Between him and his partner, he would easily say that Connor was the better-looking one.

Of course he wasn’t going to deny Connor looked amazing in that shirt—he wasn’t going to deny he’d been thinking about his partner wearing that sans the undershirt, where he could see all his delicate little details of his body, the planes of lean muscle and smooth, smooth skin peppered with lovely little moles.

Fuck, do not pop a boner right now, Anderson, he sternly told himself, and gathered his hair into a little ponytail behind his head, tying it up with a rubber band he’d forgotten was around his wrist since he came into the Philippine National Police headquarters that morning. He knew Connor was watching him tie his hair up while Jack and Vidente talked together in hushed tones in Tagalog, and when Connor approached, Hank was almost surprised at what he said.

“Jack thinks you’re very handsome.” He said, gesturing to the two Filipinos talking, and Hank laughed gruffly into his fist.

“That’s the first thing you tell me?” He rumbled, and Connor’s cheeks turned blue again.

“I think you’re very handsome too.” He said, but that was all he managed when Vidente stepped closer to them to hand Hank a proper hair tie. “Oh, Inspector?”

“I think this’ll be better than a rubber band that used to be around my bag of Piattos.” He chuckled, and Hank laughed, taking it from him with a grateful nod.

“Thanks, Vidente.”

Vidente nodded once, and Hank looked him over—he, too, was in formal PNP uniform, a comforting, familiar look next to his own formal DPD blues. Jack was in a feminine jumpsuit, looking more of a fashion model than a police consultant, but Hank wasn’t about to go underestimating them, not when they were the one who helped them get the next big lead on their case.

Which, speaking of…

“Con, anything new on the case?” Hank asked gruffly through the rubber band he held between his teeth as he tied up his hair again.

Connor blinked at him, still mesmerized by his look, and the human laughed, clicking his fingers in front of him, mimicking the sound of those old dial-up Internet modems, and Connor snapped out of his daze out of sheer surprise.

“L-Lieutenant?”

“Earth to Connor,” he chuckled, “I asked for updates.”

“R-right.” Connor’s hands move up to adjust a tie that wasn’t there, and he pouted slightly as he looked down at his bare front. “Jack and I have all pinpointed that all the androids involved in these cases were owned by personalities that live inside different districts within Quezon City.”

“That’s good, that’s at least one city.” Hank nodded, and Connor looked at him apologetically.

“To put it in Inspector Vidente’s words, Lieutenant, ‘ _putangina malaki ang Quezon City._ ’” Connor grinned, and Hank cocked his head at him. “You’d say it as ‘fuck, Quezon City’s fuckin’ huge.”

“That’s too much ‘fucks’,” Hank shot back, and Connor huffed, crossing his arms.

“It’s the perfect amount of fucks, thank you very much.”

“You fuckin’ android.” Hank laughed, shaking his head, and Connor smiled as he wrapped his arm around Connor’s shoulders, shaking him slightly. “Well, we _are_ a team of four. I don’t think it’ll take _too_ long to get details hammered down enough for us to get a solid lead.”

Connor frowned. “I hope so.”

“Gentlemen,” Vidente said, catching their attentions, and the two of them looked at him. “First of all, I’d like to apologise in advance for what’s about to happen.” Connor raised an eyebrow at that, but Hank winced sympathetically. “Secondly, welcome to the Star Magic Ball.”

Hank spotted Connor’s LED spin yellow.

“Don’t you mean a dinner party sponsored by Senator Sotto?”

“It’s the same thing.” Jack replied, their eyes shooting up to look at Connor’s spinning LED, and the android gasped slightly.

“Oh, you were being sarcastic.” Connor said, and Vidente gave them a wry smile, before jerking his head at the direction of the double-doors that led to the function room. Hank and Connor followed after him, and Hank looked at Connor confusedly. The android chuckled softly, and leaned closer to him, the smooth, delicate piña fabric sliding over the skin of his hand, making it tingle pleasantly. “Inspector Vidente was referencing an annual ball sponsored by a big television company starring their popular actors and actresses. I’ve heard it’s rather juvenile.”

“Oh.” Hank replied, but that was all he managed when they stepped through the threshold into a large function room with far too many people to be comfortable.

Thankfully Vidente wasn’t the kind of officer to be buddy-buddy with the higher-ups, at least not one that seemed to absolutely need the recognition of his superiors, only giving his seniors a cursory, necessary greeting before making a beeline for a table, Hank and Connor following after his heels gratefully. They all settled down on their seats with heavy sighs, and Vidente gave Hank an apologetic look.

“Hope the worst is over?” Hank asked, and Vidente laughed wryly.

“It’s only beginning.” He pointed at something over their shoulders with his lips, and Hank turned to see a police chief with an old man dressed in a fancier Barong than Connor was wearing approaching them.

“Ah, shit.” Hank hissed, and Jack bit back a dainty laugh behind their fist.

“Welcome to Philippine politics, Lieutenant Anderson.” They said, “Where the rich decry their perceived oppression and the poor suffer for it.”

The man grit his teeth, but the three of them—sans Jack—all got up as they approached. He felt Connor’s hand on his arm, warm and reassuring as they turned to face them, and Vidente gave the police chief a salute.

“General Letran.” He said, and the portly man in the ill-fitting uniform lit up, striding around their table to hug the young man awkwardly. Vidente shot Hank a pleading look, and the man could only wince in reply.

“Caloy! No need to be so formal,” he laughed, reddened cheeks already high with alcohol, and he looked over at Jack, who gave him a little wave, thinly-veiled disgust on their pretty face. “And of course, Miss Jack!”

“That’s Mx., to you.” They muttered, but dismissed him with a wave.

Letran turned to beam at Hank and Connor, and he extended his hand for Hank to take.

“You must be the DPD’s Lieutenant Anderson!” He greeted, and Hank nodded, plastering a smile onto his face as he shook the smaller man’s hand. “Hello, hello! I know we haven’t had a chance to meet like this yet, have we? I’m Dominic Letran!”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” Hank managed through grit teeth, “Hank Anderson, DPD.” Letran beamed at him hurriedly, and turned to look at Connor.

Hank had the urge to block him from view, but he held himself still. He knew Connor could take care of himself, and it wasn’t like anyone was going to try anything. Corrupt political gathering this may be, they were still in polite company, and it wouldn’t do to cause a scene.

At least, he _hoped_ they had enough sense about that, though Hank didn’t hold out too much hope, after seeing General Letran’s behaviour contrasting Vidente’s in that little moment alone.

God, now he knew why Vidente was so fucking _exhausted_ before this whole thing even began.

Hell, _he_ was getting there too. He wasn’t much of a social butterfly himself, not since he let himself go, and he wasn’t about to go back to his old ways _that_ easily.

“And this must be Connor.” Letran’s voice was different, and Connor’s LED circled a worrying yellow. The android nodded, and tried not to hide behind Hank, uncomfortable.

“Yes. Detective Connor Anderson, DPD.” He jumped when their other guest, who hadn’t spoken since the beginning, suddenly stood next to him. “Oh!” The android pulled away from him, pressing closer to Hank, as the old man laughed easily, resting his hand on Connor’s shoulder uncomfortably close to his neck.

“So this is the DPD’s RK800 unit? The deviant hunter?” He asked, looking Connor over appraisingly, and Hank bristled. “It’s surprisingly beautiful.”

“Excuse me, Senator Sotto,” Vidente began, but the man waved him off, tutting.

“You all should know who I am.” He said, looking up at Hank, who was glowering at him. “Ah, Lieutenant Anderson. Thank you for taking this investigation, but really, do not worry yourself too much about it.”

“What do you mean.” Hank deadpanned. “Deviants are recognised as sentient beings with rights in Detroit, Senator. My partner and I take cases involving androids very seriously.”

“This isn’t Detroit, Lieutenant. Here in the Philippines, androids are just machines.”

“I beg to differ, Senator.” Connor spoke up, and the man considered him coolly. “Deviants are alive, and that is why I need to find them and save them.”

The man smiled at him slowly.

“Have you considered a change in occupation, Connor?” He asked, and the android blinked at him in confusion. The old man looked at Hank and shrugged, gesturing vaguely at Connor with a dismissive wave of his hand. “It’s way too beautiful to be a police officer. I have a few friends who have pretty little androids that simply hang around as companions, surely it could serve a better purpose there?”

“Use the correct pronouns, you old rat bastard.” Jack snapped from their seat, and the man shot them a dirty look. They smirked back at him and waved at him as dismissively as he treated their tablemates. “Don’t you have pretty little starlets to blackmail into fucking you tonight or are you that desperate to go after a taken man _this_ time?”

They raked their eyes over him disdainfully while Connor and Hank gaped at them, and Vidente ran his hand down his face in exasperation.

“You’re not even his type to begin with. Come back when you’re a hot, handsome bear, why don’t you?”

“You little bitch,” the man snarled, and grabbed Connor’s wrist. The android’s LED spun an angry, panicked red, and Hank had had enough.

He stood between the old man and his partner, eyes fierce.

“Touch him again and I’ll have to arrest you on the grounds of harassment, Senator.”

The man eyed him critically. “You are on Philippine soil, Lieutenant. Androids are property here, and I can do whatever I want with this RK800.”

“Hank,” Connor’s hand tightened in where it was fisting in the back of Hank’s uniform.

“Then damage to property.” Vidente said, and Sotto shot him a dirty look as the Inspector stood with Hank. “RK800, registered name Connor, does have Lieutenant Anderson’s name on him as well. You could say he owns him.”

Hank nearly defended that he didn’t _own_ Connor, no one in Detroit has _owned_ an android in over a _year,_ but now wasn’t the time to be arguing specifics.

The old man stood down, and without uttering another word, stalked away. All of them heaved sighs of relief, and when Hank turned around, he almost forgot Letran was standing there with them, looking shell-shocked and alarmed.

“C-Caloy, wh-what did it do?” He stammered, and Vidente looked at him witheringly. “Senator Sotto’s a good sponsor for us! We can’t have this little scruple ruin it! Can’t we just let him have that RK800 for the evening, it’s just _one_ evening! I’d promised him, the android and a Shang suite and all!”

“You’d _what?_ ” Hank didn’t shout so much as he _roared,_ and their side of the hall fell silent at his outburst. Connor’s eyes were wide, LED still that frightening crimson as he held onto Hank’s uniform, and the man stood between him and Letran, positively _furious._ “Why in the _fuck_ would you do that?”

Dimly, at the back of his mind, he thought about how this man was possibly of higher rank than he was, but he didn’t give a damn. If he could punch out Perkins and get off the hook without a problem, he could get through Letran with a slap on the wrist. He knew Vidente’s other superior officer—the decent one, the one who decided not to show up for the party, bless her—would back him up on his good moral character.

God knows all it took was another trigger and his fist would go flying.

“Relax, Lieutenant,” Letran looked nervous, and Hank was almost glad the man was spineless enough to forget to pull rank. “I-it’s just a machine, right? The RK series, they’re meant to just _look_ and act human, but it’s not like it’s—”

“I can assure you, General,” Connor said evenly, but Hank knew the android was just forcing himself to stay steady at this point. “I am very much _alive,_ and I am _right here,_ so please do talk to me like I am here, and _listening._ ”

Letran looked over at him worriedly, and looked back at Hank.

“Please, Lieutenant Anderson, just the one night and we can just reset it tomorrow if it bothers you so much!” Oh, he was pleading, _and_ he ignored Connor. Officially on his shit list now. “It’s yours, right? I’m sure the good Senator could send you a little _somethin’_ to tide you  over—”

“Hey, shut the fuck up, you hear me?” He snarled, grabbing the man by his lapels. “Connor, and every single other _fucking_ deviant out there is alive, is a _person._ You don’t have the fuckin’ _right_ to be treating them like things, asshole.” He dropped Letran with a growl, and turned away from the table. “C’mon, Con. We’re getting the fuck outta here.”

“Oh, finally.” Jack sighed daintily, and Vidente glared at them as Hank took Connor’s wrist, pulling him out of the function hall. They smirked at him as they stood up, way taller than Vidente thanks to their heels, and giggled. “We’re their ride, Caloy. Might as well get them out of here before the good Lieutenant gets a heart attack.”

They passed by Letran with a disgusted scoff, but not without bumping into him, and strode out of the function hall.

“Jack.” Vidente sighed, but followed after them without sparing Letran a glance.

The man grumbled as he straightened himself out, and felt around for his pockets.

He froze, and his eyes widened.

“Where—where is it?”

* * *

“Connor, Connor, sweetie!” Connor looked up from where he was still staring at Hank’s hand in his to look over his shoulder at Jack and Vidente hurrying after them. The android’s eyes widened, and he gently tugged on Hank’s hand to get him to stop.

“The hell do you—” Hank began, but turned to see Vidente and Jack on their heels. The man’s expression fell, and he sighed deeply, running his hand down his face as the two caught up with them. “Oh, Vidente. Jack, I’m so fuckin’ sorry.”

“Your anger is completely justified, Lieutenant.” Vidente sighed. “Sorry, they made the mistake of assuming you’re like them.”

“Well, I’m not.” Hank huffed, and Vidente smiled at that, albeit tiredly.

“You still deserve some consolation after all that.” Jack grinned, and held up a keycard. Connor blinked at it, LED spinning yellow, and he suddenly spluttered. Jack’s grin widened, and they pressed it into Connor’s hand. “It’s on the PNP. Enjoy your night here at Shang BGC!”

Hank raised an eyebrow at the keycard, and then at the two in front of them, slowly letting go of Connor as the android turned blue at the cheeks at the sight of it.

“Where’d this come from?”

“Yeah, Jack, what the hell?” Vidente turned to look at his partner, and then continued to tell them off in Tagalog.

Connor couldn’t help but chuckle a little, and Hank frowned slightly. The android’s LED continued to spin yellow, but at least he was smiling again. A smile tugged at his own lips, and he jerked his thumb at Vidente and Jack.

“Any idea what this lover’s quarrel is about?” He asked, and Connor tapped the keycard against his lips.

“I do believe they’re arguing about how Jack procured this keycard, Lieutenant.” He said, and laced his fingers with Hank’s. “But I think we should take them up on their offer.”

Jack peered at them from the corner of their eye and grinned. “Go on, Connor, I think you know what I mean.”

“I do.” Connor nodded, and tugged gently on Hank’s hand. “Come along, Hank, it’s time for us to get some rest in.”

“Wh—hey, what about our stuff?” Hank stammered, trying not to lose his balance, but Jack tutted.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, handsome.” They winked at him. “Caloy and I have got this.”

“What the _hell_ is going on?” Vidente continued to question them, but with a pleasant smile and wave, Jack said goodbye to Hank and Connor, and pulled Vidente away.

“We’ll be back tomorrow with your stuff at 9AM!” They called, before they disappeared around the corner of the corridor leading to the carpark. Hank watched them leave, sighing exasperatedly, and turned back to Connor.

The android gave him an apologetic smile, and pecked him lightly on the cheek.

“Take the lead,” Hank gruffly said, and Connor’s smile widened. “Just, uh. Before anyone else catches us, I guess.”

“Of course.” Connor nodded. “Leave it to me.”

* * *

The room was _nice,_ Hank had to admit, stepping inside wide-eyed to find elegant marble walls and fancy, minimalist furniture. In a way it reminded him of Kamski’s house—sans the uncomfortable feeling that he was facing down a murderous pervert, and Hank couldn’t help but grin slightly, nodding at the sight of the room around them.

“Damn,” he breathed, as Connor made a beeline for a mini-fridge underneath a vanity. “This is a fucking fancy room.”

“I do believe this is one of the premium suites.” Connor nodded, and Hank realised that he’d pulled out a beer. The man grinned slightly, but accepted it when Connor handed it to him, already open.

“Thought you said you’d be keeping an eye on my drinking from now on?”

“Cold turkey isn’t the correct way of breaking the habit, Hank.” Connor said simply, and strode into the bathroom. Hank cocked his head at him.

“Con?”

“Don’t worry about me, I just wanted to try something.” The android replied, “Please, take a seat and relax for a moment.”

Hank frowned, but sat down on the bed—king size, because _of course_ there would only be one bed. He huffed to himself, shaking his head as he took a swig of beer. Vidente’s partner was a sneaky one, weren’t they—charming, wily and in weirdly perfect sync with Connor.

“Huh.” Hank blinked at the inactive TV screen across the bed. It was shiny, and very reflective, and he could see himself in it—his formal uniform, still neat and pristine. His hair was still tied up, and belatedly he realised that he’d forgotten to return the hair tie to Vidente.

Tomorrow, he supposed. Along with that burning question he’d been meaning to ask Jack since they first met.

“Wonder if they’re an android too…” Imagine that. A free deviant in the heart of Philippine law enforcement. “Wonder what Letran would think.”

“Frankly, I could care less what that man thinks.”

Hank jumped slightly, and laughed out his surprise as he turned to look at Connor.

“Oh, it’s not really like that, Con—” He cut himself off when he saw Connor standing outside the bathroom, and his jaw fell slack.

The barong was still there, and so were his pants, but his shoes were missing—

And so was the undershirt.

Hank almost dropped his can of beer. It was just like he imagined, and _more._

Connor’s thirium pump regulator shone a soft blue that diffused through the sheer fabric, casting his skin in the same light, giving him an ethereal glow. The lights in the suite weren’t too dim, but they were dim enough to let Connor glow beautifully, the only thing brighter on him his LED on his temple, circling a steady yellow of shyness and trepidation. Contrary to his standoffish comment, there was a lovely baby blue flush across his cheeks, and his lower lip was worried between his teeth.

Just as he thought, the barong hid nothing from the world—he could see Connor’s body underneath the fabric, the outline of his slim frame, the lines of lean muscle dotted with those charming little moles across his smooth, perfect skin. Connor’s dusky nipples were already pebbling from how revealing the barong was, and Hank felt his mouth go dry.

He took a shaky sip from his can, trying to look nonchalant, trying to hide the grin that was slowly growing as Connor strode forward as coolly as he could.

“May I take a seat, Hank?”

He gulped down another mouthful of beer. Less than halfway to go, already?

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

The pet name rolled off his tongue far easier than he would have liked, but Connor took his sweet time striding over to him daintily before he slid right into his lap. Blinking innocently, he straddled his thigh, rubbing his ass against the meat of his leg, and Hank tried not to let his eyes roll to the back of his head at the sensation of his uniform hiking up at the action. His free hand slid up the barong to settle at Connor’s waist, just visible enough under the fabric to let Hank see his thumb absently caress at Connor’s skin above his trousers, and the android’s flush deepened.

Connor slid his arms over Hank’s shoulders sensually, pulling him closer as he linked his hands behind the man’s head, and Hank swallowed nervously again.

“You might want to finish off your beer, Lieutenant.” Connor murmured, and Hank nodded.

“Y-yeah, guess I should, huh.”

He made no move, still mesmerized at the sight of Connor’s thirium pump regulator pulsing under sheer fabric, at the way it shifted against his skin, and the android gently laced his fingers between Hank’s around the can.

“May I give it a try?” He asked, and Hank only trusted himself to nod, watching raptly as Connor lifted their joined hands and the beer can to his lips, and tipped the rest into his mouth.

It flowed too fast for the android to keep it all in his mouth, and some spilled down the front of the barong, turning sheer fabric into a transparent veil that stuck to his skin, blue spreading from his pump regulator over wet fibers, painting his chest with a lovely blue glow not unlike the way his blushes spread down over his neck, his collarbones.

Oh, _fuck._

“Intelligent commentary as always, Hank.” Connor chuckled, shivering slightly as the beer burned its way down his throat, but sent cool sparks dancing across his synthetic skin.

Hank blinked. He hadn’t even realised he’d said that out loud.

“Do you like it?”

“I, uh,” He _really_ didn’t know how to tell him he thought it looked _fucking amazing._ His eyes darted between Connor’s wet chest, the way the dampness grew across the fabric to make it stick to his body like a second skin, pebbling nipples standing proudly through the cloth as if begging Hank to taste them. The roses around the shirt buttons pressed into Connor’s skin like tattoos that framed his thirium pump regulator, and for a moment, Hank forgot how to breathe.

Ink, staining Connor’s immortal skin. Oh, what a thought.

Connor cocked his head, humming innocently.

Shaking his head fondly, Hank leaned down to kiss him deeply, sliding his tongue into the android’s mouth to swallow a pleased moan, gently prying the can out of Connor’s hold to let it drop to the ground, only dimly worried about the possibility of it staining the carpet beneath his feet. Their hands freed, Hank slid his hand under Connor’s shirt higher to trace a burning-hot path with his palm up Connor’s spine, while his other hand held his head in place, deepening their kiss as Connor slid their tongues together wetly, whining softly as his hips rocked against Hank’s thigh.

The need for air was inevitable to the imperfect machine that Hank was, and he pulled away, grinning slightly as he panted.

“How’s that for an answer?” He asked, and Connor chuckled.

“You taste like beer.” He replied, not quite answering the question, and Hank shook his head fondly. “I don’t think I like the drink.”

“Too weird for you, sweetheart?” He asked, leaning down to nose at Connor’s throat, tongue darting out to lick off the traces of beer from Connor’s skin. The android shivered again, hands coming up to grasp Hank’s head in an instinctive hold, and his hair tie came loose, sending his silver hair tumbling down over Connor’s trembling fingers. “Not surprised you don’t like it. Takes some time getting used to.”

“Hm,” Connor hummed, “I think I like it better when I taste it off you.”

Hank couldn’t help the way his grin widened at Connor’s response, and leaned further down, big hands holding Connor in place as he lifted the android slightly to take a closer look at the way the barong stuck to Connor’s body.

“Look at you,” he murmured, voice low and gravelly with arousal, and Connor squeezed his eyes shut at the sound of it, LED spinning yellow. “Going off and getting Jack’s gift to you all messed up. What am I ever gonna do with you?”

“Th-they said a simple dry clean would get most stains out,” Connor said, and Hank couldn’t help but laugh, pulling away from the brunet to kiss his nose. “H-Hank?”

“God, you doofus.” He laughed. “That was dirty talk.”

“Oh.” Connor’s mouth rounded into a small ‘o’ of realisation, and Hank kissed it, fondness blossoming in his heart as his smile molded Connor’s lips into a mirror of it, one that he saw as he pulled away.

“Glad you can get that cleaned up, though.” He said, and Connor nodded.

“I had to ask first, prior to doing all this,” he made a gesture at the can of beer, which had rolled onto the marble flooring, a tiny puddle of beer pooling at its mouth, but otherwise impeccable. “To make sure I wasn’t ruining their present. Am I—am I ruining sex again?”

“No way, no sir.” Hank kissed Connor again, and the android sighed in relief, pulling Hank close again. The human nibbled slightly on Connor’s lip as they parted, and he arched his spine sweetly against Hank’s hand, moaning softly. “It wouldn’t be sex with you if you didn’t do that.”

Connor’s answering smile was warm, and Hank kissed his forehead.

“Lemme get my shit off first, god, I feel fuckin’ stuffed in this.”

“I feel extremely aroused by it.” Connor answered honestly, but helped Hank undo his tie. The man burst out laughing, unable to do much but give up on undoing his buttons to sit there and snicker. Connor huffed in exasperation, undoing the rest of his uniform buttons before sliding it off his shoulders, looking downright _disappointed_ at the white undershirt his actions revealed. “The amount of layers, in theory is arousing, but in practice, quite frustrating.”

“Okay, horndog, slow down.” Hank’s words dissolved into snickers again, but this time he pulled away far enough from Connor to pull his undershirt off, tossing it aside while Connor did the same to his proper shirt.

Connor’s LED spun yellow for a moment, and the android gave him a wry grin.

“For the record, Hank, you were aroused the moment you saw me walking in with this barong on.” He said, and the man spluttered, cheeks turning red. Connor laughed softly as Hank recovered quickly enough, and picked him up easily to flip their positions, setting Connor down onto their bed as his hand slid out from underneath the barong to join his other hand in undoing Connor’s trousers. The android’s hips wiggled in anticipation as Hank worked, earning him a slight smack to the side from Hank.

“I _knew_ you were scanning me, you fucking bastard.” Hank growled, though with little venom. Beneath him Connor shivered in delight, and Hank huffed triumphantly when he’d managed to undo the lock and zipper. Even without Hank telling him, Connor lifted his hips as the man pulled his trousers and underwear down, leaving him in nothing but the barong and his socks. He paused, hovering over Connor as his shadow cast a darkness over Connor that only made his thirium pump regulator seem to glow brighter. He whistled lowly, and Connor squirmed slightly under his pinning gaze, his hands shooting down to cover his crotch as his thighs pressed together self consciously. “Damn. That Jack knows what the fuck they’re doing, and it’s really fucking me up.”

Connor smiled up at him. “Thank you. I found you simply irresistible tonight, as well.” He reached up at his lover, and Hank lowered his head to let Connor tangle his fingers in his hair. “Especially when you stood up for me.”

Hank’s smile disappeared into a grimace, but Connor shook his head, pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow and gentle, but there was that undeniable burn of desire coiling beneath it, and Hank shuffled forward to straddle Connor’s hips, lightly pressing his weight down on him more out of comfort than to pin him down.

“Fuck, I never want to see those rat bastards ever again.” Hank growled, and Connor sighed, pressing their foreheads together. “They kept treating you like you were just a fucking object, Connor. I couldn’t just stand there and let them. I don’t fucking care what happens to me for doing that.”

“I know, Hank, and I love you for it.” Hank pulled away to look Connor in the eye, and the android smiled at him lovingly, cupping his cheek in his hand. “Thank you.”

Hank smiled weakly at that, and Connor kissed him again, just gently.

“That, and this is a perfect revenge, don’t you think?” He murmured, and Hank jolted, pulling away from him, wide-eyed. Connor patted his cheek placatingly. “Jack stole the keycard to the room General Letran promised to Senator Sotto for our supposed night together to have you and I enjoy it together instead.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Hank’s lips curled up into a smirk.

“Oh, Jack, you slimy fuckin’ genius.” He leered, and Connor laughed.

“It was my idea, however, to seduce you in the barong.” He said, and Hank chuckled.

“Then it’s my idea to fuck you in it.” He reached down to grab Connor’s bare thighs, lifting them up to rub his growing, clothed erection against the curve of Connor’s ass. The android let out a keen of approval, his body curving closer to Hank, and he leaned down to press a kiss to one of Connor’s nipples through the shirt.

“Oh!” He gasped, twitching in his hold, and the man grinned as he swirled his tongue around it. “H-Hank, please—I—”

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” the man mumbled against his nipple, and Connor flinched, arching his body up against Hank’s face as the man chuckled, sliding his hand down the inside of Connor’s thighs, parting his legs to look down. “Let’s see what you’re packin’.”

“B-bioc-component #1412p,” Connor stammered, already feeling the need to close his legs, but Hank’s hands kept them apart to look down at the fluttering folds of his pussy.

“Call it properly, darlin’.” Hank grinned, licking his lips slightly, and Connor shivered pleasantly.

“M-my pussy.” He managed, and Hank nodded, kissing his LED affectionately.

“Good boy.” He nodded, and pulled away to look at Connor again, the heat in his eyes sending digital pinpricks that felt like they were dancing underneath Connor’s very cyberskeleton. “Look at you,” Hank rumbled pleasantly, grinning as he watched two of his thick fingers slide over Connor’s soaked folds, sweet pink labia opening up at his touch as his slick, clear and clean-smelling, coated his fingers in a shiny sheen. “You’re already so wet. That your protocols, or are you just itching to get that idea going already, sweetheart?”

“I-I,” Connor squeezed his eyes shut, and Hank patiently waited for him to answer, sliding teasing fingers over his folds as more slick gushed out of him.

It was endearing to watch, really. It had been over a year since Connor deviated, yet barely six months since they progressed their relationship into something more sexual. Connor still had trouble voicing what he wanted properly sometimes, and while Hank was completely willing to wait for Connor to tell him what he wanted, there really was _something_ his embarrassment did to his very interested dick.

Oh, Hank knew to savour it while Connor was still like this. Soon, he knew, he was going to train that shamelessness into him, and it would be a whole new kind of glorious.

“I wan—I want you to fuck me, Hank.” Connor finally said, and Hank nodded, kissing his cheek to reward him. “Ever since I saw you in your formal uniform this evening. When you tied your hair up. You—would it be alright if you dressed like that more often?”

“Hmm, you don’t like my trash panda look?” Hank couldn’t resist teasing him, and Connor opened his mouth to speak, already an apology ready to tumble out of his lips when Hank slid two of his fingers inside him, stealing his apology away with a breathy gasp. Connor’s eyes rolled up to the back of his head as his body seized up, slick squirting out from his pussy, coating Hank’s hand to his wrist.

“Jesus, Connor,” He chuckled deeply, “Even when I’m being a stupid shit teasing you, you’re squirting like a fuckin’ sexbot.” He kissed him, hard, Connor’s eyes sliding shut as he kissed Hank eagerly back, his hands scrabbling up his back for purchase until they settled in Hank’s hair again, desperately clinging to him as Hank slowly scissored him.

When they parted, Hank panting into Connor’s mouth, the android looked up at him pleadingly.

“Hank, pl-please, I don’t—I don’t need that much preparation, I can—I’ve taken you before—”

“Con,” Hank shook his head, kissing his nose. “I _like_ the prep. Jesus, can’t a man have his kinks?”

“I-I’m sorry.” Connor seemed to deflate, but Hank shook his head, kissing his LED again.

“Don’t need to say sorry. We’re still learning.” He said, and pulled away further, smiling at the sight of Connor’s pout of protest. “But you, uh. Have yourself a uniform kink, huh.”

“I, um. Yes.” Connor was learning to accept he had wants and desires, and that made warmth swell in Hank’s chest. “A-at least, I _think_ that’s what it’s called. Would it count if I like you in suits and other formal wear as well?”

“Holy _fuck,_ Con.” Hank groaned, his dick giving an interested jerk at the thought. He’d been part of the human delegation that represented the police during the android peace talks, accompanying Connor and his friends from Jericho to Washington to speak with Warren. The whole time he’d either been in his uniform or a borrowed suit from Fowler, the cleanest he’d ever looked and felt since Cole died.

He had no idea that the whole time he was there, Connor was horny, thinking of him.

“Do you like it?” Connor asked, cocking his head innocently, and the man chuckled lowly, sliding in a third finger. Connor gasped, throwing his head back against the pillows as Hank pressed his thumb down on his clit, rubbing against it slowly in circles that had Connor’s thighs twitching on either side of his body. “Ha— _aank!_ ”

The barong popped up from his chest as he arched his back, still slightly damp from the drying beer, and Hank took the opportunity to slide his free hand up under the shirt to pinch Connor’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers to tear out more sweet sounds from the android below him.

“How’s that for an answer?” The man’s voice was low and gravelly, and Connor shivered as he fucked into him with his fingers, but then he bucked and gasped when Hank flicked at his clit with his thumb. “ _Fuck,_ Con. You’re so _noisy._ ”

“I-I’m—I’m sor—”

“I _like_ it, sweetheart.” He laughed, kissing Connor chastely, and he could feel Connor relax slightly, smiling into their kiss. “Keep letting me hear those cute little sounds.”

“O-ok— _Hank!_ ”

“Good boy.” Hank looked down at where he slid another finger inside Connor, and the android trembled under him, squirming helplessly as his hips began to buck into his hand, desperate for his fingers to move, to finish stretching him for the real prize. “You want my cock, baby? You want it inside you?”

Connor nodded, squeezing his eyes shut desperately as he began to rut himself against Hank’s hand, but Hank pulled his fingers out of him, pulling out a whine the android couldn’t help but let through. The brunet’s eyes widened, slapping his hands over his mouth, but Hank shook his head.

“C’mon, Connor. Tell me what you want, use your words.”

“I-I,” Connor took a shaky, desperate breath, overheating biocomponents thrumming under his synthetic skin—hot, _alive._ “I want your cock, Hank. Please, fuck me with your big cock.”

Hank hissed, pulling his hand out of Connor’s barong to press the heel of his palm down against his crotch.

“Shit,” he hissed. “Shouldn’t have underestimated how that would sound like.”

Connor smiled slowly, and leaned up to kiss him. It was chaste at first, but soon it grew hotter, Hank letting Connor take the lead as the android sat up, tangling his fingers in Hank’s hair again to deepen the kiss. The man groaned softly when he felt Connor’s fingers gently massaging his scalp, his clean hand running up Connor’s spine, his radiating heat in no way diminished by the sheer fabric separating his hand from Connor’s skin. They parted, Connor’s tongue giving Hank’s tongue one last cheeky flick before they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Hank, I—I’ve changed my mind. I want…” Connor hesitated, but Hank nodded encouragingly, stroking Connor’s hair once before cupping his cheek in his hand. The android sighed contentedly, leaning into Hank’s touch, and flushed a pretty baby blue. “I want you to perform cunnilingus on me.”

“English, please.” Hank laughed fondly, shaking his head, as Connor’s flush deepened. “We need to work on your dirty talk skills.”

“I, um… please go down on me.” Connor said, and the man nodded.

“ _That’s_ more like it.” He grinned, and Connor smiled shyly back at him.

“But I also want your cock in my mouth.”

Hank choked on his spit at that, gaping at Connor as the android pulled away from him some more, looking down at his hands on his lap.

“Um, too much?”

“You’re asking me to 69 you in a fancy hotel room. That’s—shit.” Hank hissed, getting up and off Connor completely, and the android’s expression fell.

“H-Hank, I’m sorry, I—”

Connor’s apology died on his tongue when he watched Hank hurriedly undo his belt buckle, and then fumble with the fly of his trousers, his slick fingers giving him a hard time. He let out a string of muttered curses—

_“this shit fuckening piece of garbage bullshit—”_

But all it did was make Connor smile warmly, moving down the bed to kneel, helping Hank the rest of the way as he finished off the unzipping, letting the trousers fall to the ground, leaving Hank in his boxers. Licking his lips, he ignored Hank— _“Con, shit, wait!”_ —to lean forward and nose at the wet bulge right on top of Hank’s erection, sighing contentedly as he took in Hank’s musky scent.

He felt the man’s cock grow impossibly harder against his cheek, and Connor looked up at Hank to watch as a red flush crossed his cheeks, sweat beading at his temple.

Smiling slowly, he raised his hands, and almost reverently, slid Hank’s boxers down to his knees, the man kicking them off the rest of the way without Connor prompting.

His cock, chubby and slick with precum, throbbed hotly so close to his face as Connor leaned into it again, smiling as he dragged his tongue up the thick vein on the underside of it. Hank hissed, his hand shooting down to grip himself at the root of his dick, and Connor sighed contentedly at the sight of Hanks hand wrapped around himself.

Hank was so _big,_ in all aspects. His body, his hands—his cock. Holding it like that made it look normal-sized, but Connor knew better.

“God, you look at my dick like it’s the answer to all your prayers.” Hank panted, out of breath just from the way Connor looked at his dick, and the android smiled up at him.

“I may not pray or believe in God, Hank, but I want to believe you would be the answer to all my prayers.” He replied, and the man laughed incredulously, running his clean hand down his face.

“I don’t know if you’re making me horny or emotional, Con.” He replied, but the android shrugged.

“Please lie back.” Connor said instead, and Hank swallowed.

“Yep. Okay.” He got onto the bed with Connor, lying down with his head against the pillows. His cock stood to attention, angry red and weeping precum, and Connor’s mouth watered at the sight of it.

“Oh, Hank.” He sighed. “You’re so _big._ ”

His dick gave an interested jerk, and Hank laughed derisively.

“You, uh. Say that a lot.”

“It’s true.” Connor replied, crawling on top of Hank’s body, and the man groaned in approval, feeling the brush of smooth piña fabric and Connor’s skin against his own, Connor’s slick making his carpet of body hair stick together as Connor dripped over him. “And I love it very much.”

“Dicked down into deviancy,” Hank chuckled roughly, grabbing hold of Connor’s ass, and relishing the squeak that came with it. “I can dig it.”

“I’d like to think it’s your affection that caused my deviancy,” Connor pouted at him over his shoulder, but the view it gave Hank over Connor’s ass was something he was going to have to sear his mind for eternity. “The sex only followed after the fact.”

“Just kiddin’, Connor.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Connor’s ass, and the android jolted. “C’mon. The sooner that pretty little mouth can get my dick wet, the sooner I can fuck you with it.”

 _That_ seemed to do the trick, and Hank watched in amusement as Connor hurriedly positioned himself, straddling Hank’s face as he settled down with his head near Hank’s cock, his cool little breaths sending tingling sensations shooting up Hank’s cock. The man winced, and he squeezed Connor’s hips as he gripped them to steady him.

“Don’t make me blow my load, sweetheart.” He said roughly, letting Connor go to look up at his crotch, where the front part of the barong draped over his wet pussy like the world’s most ineffective barrier. The sheer cloth was transparent with Connor’s slick, sticking to Connor’s skin so sweetly, and Hank grinned. He gently pulled it up to expose Connor’s pussy, hearing the android hiss at the sensation as his other hand parted his lips, grin widening as he watched Connor’s lovely pink pussy twitch helplessly, clenching around an intrusion that was no longer there. “You’re welcome to squirt on my face, though.”

“O-okay.” Connor took a deep breath, and swallowed down half of Hank’s cock in one go. The man bit back a curse, groaning as he pressed his head back against the pillows, a grin crossing his lips as he felt Connor’s wet, wet mouth wrapping around him so sweetly.

“Oh, _fuck._ Yeah, that’s a good boy.” He panted, looking up at Connor’s pussy to see him start leaking slick again. His grin widened, and he leaned up to press his lips against Connor’s clit, moaning when he felt Connor’s answering moan around his cock. The vibrations were _incredible,_ and he bucked his hips up into Connor’s mouth with little worry—the android didn’t have a gag reflex, and it pushed the rest of Hank’s cock inside him, where Hank was _sure_ his dick was clogging up Connor’s throat again.

Fuck, he would have loved to see that bulge, but there were other times.

For now, he concentrated on eating Connor out, sliding his lips over his clit before getting a taste of it, flicking at it teasingly with his tongue as he felt Connor’s thighs twitching against his cheeks. His beard brushed against Connor’s skin so maddeningly deliciously, and Connor almost pulled himself off Hank’s cock to give him enough room to _breathe,_ to stop and take a moment—

But this felt so _good._

He moaned around the man’s dick blocking off his throat, and almost wished for a moment he could choke on it—

But then Hank’s fingers slid into him, along with his tongue, and he jolted, pulling himself off his cock with an obscene _pop._

“H-Hank, oh my god—”

The man fucked him with his fingers, humming in faux concern as his tongue danced between his digits, flicking against Connor’s clit every now and then at irregular intervals.

Connor was sure, if his head had been screwed on right, he could preconstruct where and when Hank would flick that devilish little tongue or how deep his thick fingers would go, but his mind had taken a holiday down to Boracay, an open coconut with a straw in it in one hand and plane tickets in the other. Every sense of thought fled his mind at the sensation of Hank opening him up with his fingers, bringing him closer and closer the edge with his lips and tongue.

“I’m—I’m so close, I—”

“I said squirt away, didn’t I?” Hank replied, voice gravelly and low as he felt Connor’s cheek pressed against the base of his dick, seemingly ice-cold compared to the heat that was radiating off his cock, and he was grateful for the distraction. Shit, if he blew his load now, he would never let himself hear the end of it.

(Not that Connor would mind, but Hank had his own standards, and by _god_ he was going to live up to them.)

Connor whined, and that fancy, clear CyberLife patented slick gushed out of him. It didn’t taste like much, really, and if anything, it was probably dangerous to be ingesting—Connor’s analysis of his own slick had told Hank there were trace amounts of thirium in there, so go figure giving Hank a new addiction alongside alcohol—but he fucking _loved_ it. He couldn’t get enough of it.

Check, thirium addiction.

Chuckling softly to himself at his own nonchalant way of accepting self-destruction, Hank lifted Connor’s hips off himself, gently manhandling the android until he was lying down underneath him, chest heaving in simulated breaths of exertion, cheeks flushed a pretty blue. The temporary thirium pump regulator shone a bright, beautiful blue through the barong, spreading across Connor’s chest not unlike the way the sea shone blue on nights where the lights came to dance on the surface.

Bioluminescent algae, Connor had told him about it while Vidente showed them videos of his hometown in Ilocos Norte. They shone a beautiful pulsing blue, bright and everglowing, eternal in their ephemerality, and Hank’s breath caught in his throat.

Unlike the algae, unlike the crashing of waves against the seashore, Connor would be eternal.

Someday, he would leave Connor behind.

Someday, he—

“Hank?” Connor asked gently, sliding his hand into Hank’s hair, his other hand cupping his cheek. “I don’t have to scan you to know you’re thinking about something deeply.”

“I just…” Hank shook his head, and leaned down to kiss him softly. “I love you lots, you know that, right?”

“Of course.” Connor replied, his eyes fluttering closed, and Hank looked down at the beautiful, eternal android underneath him. His heart ached something fierce, something he couldn’t place a finger on, but Connor smiled, and stroked Hank’s cheek. “Whatever it is that’s troubling you, Hank, I’m willing to listen.” He said. “In your own time, whenever you’re ready.”

“I’m sorry, Con, I just,” He shook his head, “We’re in the middle of sex, this is ridic—”

“You’ve been nothing but careful and patient with me, Hank.” He said softly. “I will be nothing but patient with you.”

The swelling in Hank’s heart burst, and some flowed out from his eyes.

“God _fucking_ damn it,” he laughed, sniffling softly as he sat back while Connor sat up, lacing their fingers together. “We were _right there_ getting ready for horny sex and I just had to go fuck it up.”

“Nonsense,” Connor tutted, and kissed Hank’s temple. “It wouldn’t be sex with you if you didn’t do that.”

Hank blinked at him, and Connor’s LED spun a steady, reassuring blue. He couldn’t help but smile at that, and kissed him deeply again, his hand sliding down Connor’s back reverently, and he swallowed the android’s contented sigh as Hank got back to work on setting Connor down on the bed. Flushing prettily, Connor parted his legs for him, the end of the barong flopping wetly over his crotch as Hank settled down between them. Connor pouted slightly in disappointment when he saw Hank’s cock had flagged somewhat.

The man chuckled fondly, and kissed his nose.

“Why don’t you see how you can get it back up, darling?”

Connor’s eyes lit up at that, bright and interested. He looked down at Hank’s cock dangling from Hank’s crotch, and licked his lips.

His LED spun yellow, and Hank almost realised too late that Connor was preconstructing something, when the android suddenly reached down to part his folds with his fingers. Hank hissed in approval as he watched Connor’s pretty, long fingers reach down to spread his pussy open for him, fingers barely touching his clit to tease himself.

“Holy shit, Con, are you—”

“I— _nnh_ —think I can— _haaah,_ ha _aandl_ e that,” Connor panted, as he slid his fingers inside himself, grazing his knuckles against his clit to coax moans out from his throat, and the data his biocomponent sent him skidded over his processing software like marbles on glass.

He knew what he was doing.

_MISSION: AROUSE HANK WITHOUT TOUCHING HIM_

Connor’s back arched in pleasure as his fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot inside him, and in the back of his mind, his scans told him Hank’s eyes were dilating at the sight of him.

There was an increase of his internal temperature, vasodilation of capillaries in his face—in his cock.

So far, so good. A gush of slick momentarily distracted Connor from him fucking himself on his fingers, but his mind shot back into clarity when he heard Hank’s voice.

“Con, c’mon, talk to me,” Hank’s voice was breathless, his hand darting down to his dick, and alarms blared in Connor’s head.

_THREAT DETECTED: MISSION JEOPARDISED_

“No, don’t!” Connor gasped, and Hank’s hand shot away from his dick, panicked. The android jolted for a moment, and deflated. “N-no, I mean. I—I want to arouse you without touching you.”

Hank blinked at him. “Oh.”

“S-so, um. Let me.” He said, and whined softly when he fucked his fingers into himself again, feeling his slick slide out of him and running down his wrist. “Ahh, feels good—”

“You’re lookin’ good, too.” Hank rumbled. “Think that shirt can hide all that from me? It’s almost completely transparent now.” He grinned slowly, and from the look in Connor’s eyes he knew the android was about to reach his climax soon. “Man, we’d better make sure we get this cleaned up all properly. Can’t let Jack find out how fuckin’ filthy you are, squirting all over their present.”

“ _Hank,_ ” Connor’s hips bucked against his fingers. “Please—please tell me, am—am I being good? Is this good for you?”

“Shit, Con.” Hank groaned, and a quick scan told Connor his cock was fully erect again, and a pleased smile crossed Connor’s face. The man laughed softly, rolling his eyes affectionately. “You’re pushing the right fucking buttons, you sneaky motherfucker.” He reached down to part Connor’s legs by his thighs, and the android laughed, a lovely tinkling sound that reached Hank to his core, a smile crossing his face as he pressed the thick head of his dick against Connor’s pussy. “Fuck yeah, you’ve been a good boy. Here’s the dicking down you wanted.”

Connor’s eyes widened as Hank’s cock breached him, spearing him wide open farther than his fingers ever felt. They rolled to the back of his head as his mouth fell open in a soundless gasp, feeling that thick length splitting him open, and his toes curled against the sheets as his hands shot up to bury his fingers in Hank’s hair.

“ _Fuck._ ” Hank swore, eyes squeezing tightly shut as he felt Connor’s walls spasming around him. “Did you cum when I went in you?”

“Y-yes,” Connor stuttered, his hips helplessly stuttering against Hank’s flush against him, and his slick squirted out, soaking Hank’s coarse pubes to stick to the skin of Connor’s crotch. “I’d wanted you to fuck me—oh, you feel amazing—”

“Shit, I’m not gonna last long.” Hank shook his head, pulling away to grasp Connor’s waist securely, and he pulled his cock out until only the head was inside. “Con, slow or fast?”

“Anything you want,” Connor sobbed, “Hank, anything. Anything will do.”

The man groaned, and thrust into him _hard,_ his hips slapping against Connor’s with an obscene sound as his balls smacked against Connor’s ass, tearing out a string of incoherent noise from the android as his biocomponent overloaded with information.

White noise filled the room as Connor’s voice box glitched out, and Hank’s name tumbled out from his lips in broken, staticky fragments that reverberated around the room. His nails raked down Hank’s back, leaving angry red welts that he knew would _sting_ in the morning, but right now, there was nothing else in Connor’s mind.

Nothing, but the feeling of Hank’s cock tearing him open, fucking his pussy as hard as he wanted—

Oh, ra9, he thought. Hank was so _big._

Not that he never knew that Hank was huge—he’d calculated the size of Hank’s cock prior to them getting together sexually, but he never could get over the way it _felt_ inside him. Measurements and numbers meant _nothing_ compared to the actual feeling of things, and since his deviancy, Connor had been open to trying everything and anything out—

It’ll take him a while to learn to accept he had wants and desires, but Hank would be there, every step of the way.

Big and hot, he thought, because right now he could very definitely _not_ calculate anything save for how many seconds was counting down to his imminent orgasm, which he’d also lost track of how many times the moment Hank’s dick breached him.

“Con, shit, I’m—I’m close.” Hank panted, and Connor nodded, pulling him close to kiss him deeply. He swallowed Hank’s groan of pleasure as his hips stuttered once, twice—

Before he came, burying himself into Connor’s pussy as hot cum coated his insides.

His biocomponent was overloading, pleasure protocols going haywire as warnings of thirium and mineral fluid at low levels came popping up at the same time as his orgasm hit, and Connor whined, squirting slick one last time over Hank’s dick inside him before the two of them collapsed. Hank groaned at the sensation of Connor’s pussy still clenching around him, milking his orgasm for all its worth as his cock spurted out the last few drops of semen inside his android before he finally winced from overstimulation.

Gently he pulled his softening dick out of Connor, and the android whined, clenching his pussy closed to keep his cum in. He bit his lip at the sight, but forced himself to get up and head to the bathroom, listening to Connor pulling off the barong with a sigh before it was drowned out by Hank turning on the faucet to get a face towel wet.

Cleanup was easy after that, falling into an old routine as Hank cleaned Connor up, wiping him down and helping him into the bathroom to wash out his cum from inside his biocomponent. Connor pouted at the sight of Hank’s cum going down the drain, but Hank kissed him gently, chuckling fondly as they took a slow, tender bath together.

After everything was said and done, Hank and Connor in matching bathrobes and settled together in bed, the both of them were content with sitting around, Hank gently carding his fingers through Connor’s hair while the android pulled up a hologram to let him read his and Jack’s latest findings on their case.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, when suddenly, Hank’s stomach growled.

“Oh,” Connor jumped, sitting up, and the man laughed helplessly into his fist. “We forgot dinner.”

“Room service.” Hank huffed, as Connor’s LED spun yellow for a moment. “What’re you doing?”

“Already placed an order.” Connor chirped, and the man looked at him witheringly. “Don’t worry, Hank, I’ve chosen a meal that is perfectly healthy—”

“Oh, fuck, not more vegetables,”

“But I’ve also taken into consideration your preferences.” Connor continued. “Blue marlin steak, grilled to perfection with a side of buttered vegetables.”

Hank couldn’t help but grin. “Still vegetables, though.”

His LED spun yellow. “I’ve thrown in some wine.” He winked, and Hank laughed, pressing his forehead to Connor’s temple.

“Fine, fine.” He said, “Guess I’m eating fancy tonight.”

“Thank you.” Connor replied, and kissed his cheek. “You know I love taking care of you.”

“Mm, know you do.” The man replied, hugging him one-armed around the waist, and they settled down comfortably again.

* * *

“What happened to you last night?” Vidente blinked at Hank, who cocked his head at him.

“What do you mean?”

The two men stood together by a pair of water dispensers that had different fruits inside them along with the water. Vidente had poured himself a paper cup from the one with apples infused in them, and Hank settled for the lemon water, because that was what Connor handed him before he and Jack sorted out their check-out.

“I dunno, you look,” Vidente gestured at him widely, and shrugged. “Your back was painful, you said.”

“Uh, well. Old age, and all that shit.” Hank replied, and hid his grin behind a sip of his lemon water.

“Uh huh.” Vidente didn’t seem convinced, but he sighed. “What’re we gonna tell the boss about that keycard? I mean, we still have to tell him where you and Connor had been the night before.”

Vidente and Jack had apparently left to pick something up for Connor, they’d said. Later, when they were left alone, Vidente confided in Hank that it was a new thirium pump regulator, straight from CyberLife, and not the makeshift, transparent one that Connor was using right now. When Hank asked him where he got it, the man blushed, and refused to reply.

Well, Hank had his fair share of illegal dealings. Not like they were causing any real _harm_ with this, so he let it slide, winking at Vidente conspiratorially.

Jack and Connor finally approached them, smiling kindly. Connor was back in his CyberLife uniform, and Hank was in his usual loud clothes, but the clothes bag he held draped over his arm had the barong they fucked in the night before. Hank coughed delicately, feeling his cheeks turn red slightly, and Connor met his gaze with a sheepish smile around his straw into a CyberLife thirium packet that Jack handed him that morning.

“How’d payment go?” Vidente asked, “You seriously didn’t take funds from the PNP, did you?”

“Of course not,” Jack scoffed, “Connor I used a _better_ source.”

Vidente looked unconvinced, but he crossed his arms, dropping the subject. “So, Jack, any ideas what we can report to Ma’am Ramos and Sir Letran later?”

“I’ve got an idea what we can say.” Jack said, and they all cocked their heads at them. “Later.” They grinned, and they all made their way to the car.

* * *

“So, what happened, exactly?” Vidente’s other boss, the stern-looking Superintendent Deladia Ramos scowled at them, her arms crossed while Letran tried not to look put out and too-small in his seat next to the tall woman. Ramos held her salt and pepper hair up in a severe bun, not a single lock out of place, and for a moment Hank wondered if he would have ended up the same way if things went differently for him.

“Well,” Vidente began, but Jack held their hand up for him to be quiet.

“I have a succinct explanation.” They said, and Ramos raised an eyebrow at them. Letran looked at them witheringly, and Jack’s grin widened. “While we have no idea where that massive deduction from General Letran’s accounts came from, but we at least know what happened to our guests the night before.”

Massive deduction from Letran’s accounts. Hank tried not to laugh. Jack and Connor, those slippery bastards.

“We’re all ears.” Ramos deadpanned.

“Connor was mauled by a bear.”

Ramos gave them an approving not-smile as Letran choked, and it took all of Hank’s energy to keep himself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> uuuu.... when will i write anything decent for dbh.....
> 
> my left wing ass says fuck you tito sotto


End file.
